Acceptable Changes
by Midget
Summary: Jun decides to lend Yamato a hand, in more ways than one. Jun and Yamato friendship.


Title: Acceptable Changes Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing/Characters: Motomiya Jun and Ishida Yamato  
Rating: K  
Summary: Jun decides to lend Yamato a hand, in more ways than one.  
Challenge: "With Friends Like These" Yamato and Jun friendshippy fic with the phrase "We should just burn it down and start over from the beginning."

Disclaimer: Digimon and its characters are the property of Toei Animation, Bandai, and various affiliated distributors. This work of fiction was made solely for enjoyment and reflects only the personal opinions of the author.

-------------------------

There's only one thing that comes to mind right now. Half the building is missing, scattered all around me. The edges of the half that is still standing are crumbling. Yes, there is only one thing to do.

"We should just burn it down and start over from the beginning."

"Who are you?"

One of Yamato's band members pauses as he stares at me. I can't remember which one he is. Takashi maybe, or Yutaka. The last one is Akira, but that doesn't seem to fit him. To be honest, I never really paid all that much attention to them. Yamato is the one in the spotlight, so naturally he caught my eye.

"Jun Motomiya," I answer, tossing him my most charming smile. It's too bad I don't have my signature shirt. He's pretty cute.

"Um, Miss, the site isn't exactly safe," he says. The expression on his face is adorable enough that I'll forgive him for stating the obvious.

I brandish the bags I'm holding. "I came here to offer the workers some refreshments, since I heard the band was helping out. As a fan of the Teenage Wolves, I should do my part, too."

He blinks at me. I wish my hands weren't full of bags so I could snap a picture of him. His expression is almost like the one Shuu Kido was wearing the other night. Shuu was better looking, though.

"Jun," a familiar voice says.

I can't keep a grin off of my face as I turn to face him. Yamato is as cute as ever in those black clothes and wearing his customary wary look on his face. Honestly, if he looks at it his girlfriend that way it's no wonder he's by himself most of the time. Adorable it might be, but it gets old after a while.

"Yamato, it's good to see you," I tell him. I hand him my bags. "Here, I brought some things to eat."

"Oh, uh, thanks," he replies as he fumbles with the bags.

Moments like these are what have kept me interested in the boy for months now. There's something about a good looking guy who can get up on stage in front of a lot of fans and still act so hesitant one on one. He's not exactly shy, but he definitely isn't as at ease as people like him usually are. Yamato is different. I've always liked that about him.

"We appreciate your efforts," he says as he looks around. "They seem to have set up a table over there, so I guess I'll just take these there."

"Great," I say in my most cheerful voice. I curve my hand around his elbow. "I'll walk with you. I've got something I want to tell you."

His friend, whatever his name is, turns away with a cough. I roll my eyes. No doubt he thinks he knows what I'm going to say. My brother's the same way.

I wait until we're out of earshot, then a slide my eyes over to Yamato. His back is straight as a board, but his shoulders are slumped. You'd think he was terrified or something. He acted the same way when we went home together from that little camping trip. It puzzled me at first, but I think I understand why now.

"So, you've got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" I grin at his startled look. "I saw you shielding her during the attack."

"Something like that," he mutters. His cheeks are turning pink. My free hand reaches for my camera. This is a sight I wouldn't mind seeing again.

My eyes catch his for a brief instant and it's enough to make me pause. I try to catch his eyes again as he's forced to a halt one step ahead of me, but he carefully looks away. There was something in his eyes that was … almost timid, but not. It reminds me of the expression Momoe gets when I talk about boys. Maybe he is a little shy, after all.

"Listen, I like you, so I'm going to give you some advice." I tug on his arm until he reluctantly faces me and raises his eyes. "First, if you shy away from her she's going to think you don't want her around. Second, you're going to have to learn how to converse, not just respond. Third, don't lie to her."

Pink tinges his cheeks again as he grimaces. So he stills feels bad about that little incident. Good. Apparently their last talk had an effect, after all. Maybe he'll take this one to heart, too.

"If you need any more advice, you have my number. Don't hesitate to call me," I tell him. I find myself patting his arm like I do Momoe's when she's all flustered.

"Why are you offering advice?" he asks.

"Because I'm older than you," I inform him smugly. I don't even try to hide my grin at his frown. Boys seem to hate that answer. Daisuke does, anyway. I let my smile slip as I take his arm again and tug him forward.

"It's also because I've got someone else now." A little hum bubbles it's way past my lips. "And I think that we could be friends."

"Oh?" He looks more than surprised. It's more dumbfounded, than anything.

I giggle as I wink at him. "Well, you are my brother's friend, right? You did go camping with him. If you can get along with him and I can generally get along with him, I'm sure we can get along with each other. And since we'll both starting new relationships, this is the perfect time to become friends."

"It is?" Yamato looks clueless, which isn't a bad look for him.

"Trust me to know more about this than you do," I tell him kindly. We've reached the table, so I let him go. I give him my brightest grin, which is only a little forced. "I'll see you around some time."

I head for the nearest bus station. At the sidewalk I turn to wave at Yamato. For once he is watching me. He lifts his hand in farewell. I blow him a kiss for old times sake and let my laughter follow me as I dart toward the bus stop. Yamato has some of the cutest facial expressions I've ever seen.


End file.
